Whiplash
by Black snake eyes
Summary: Formarly known as ***** slap. Sakura Haruno,a delinquent girl who's path is shrouded in mystery, mixes with a model group of students, the Akatsuki. Chaos ensues, will sparks fly, or will they kill each other in the end?


**Heejj here is the update I promised, I will try to bring out a new chapter every week. But don't kill me when I don't reach the deadline. **

**Now for the ones that are new to this story, it used to be called bitch slap, until fanfiction removed it.**

**Now I'm uploading it again, under a new name. Now for those who don't get the plot. It's basically about Akatsuki, who are model students and Sakura who is a delinquent with a tough life of some sorts.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and its characters. But I do own the plot. So steal it and die.**

**Beta: xAkatsukiEmoFlyx (she's awesome, she also chose the name)**

* * *

The sound of shoes hitting the deserted floor was heard throughout the entire hallway. Pein Akatsuki, student body president of Leaf High, was on his way to class.

He couldn't afford to be late, seeing as he had to give the perfect example to the other students. Pein was a proud young man, and he was certainly proud about his school.

Not that Leaf High was really his, but he did control it. Unlike other high schools, Leaf High had a grand reputation to uphold. This school was only for the rich and the most brilliant of minds, and with luck being on his side, he was both.

Pein Akatsuki was everything. He was only 18 but was already considered as one of the leading minds of the future. He has the looks to be a model, with his flaming orange hair and special ringed dark gray eyes he was a sight to behold, just like the size of his wallet. Everywhere he went; people would look at him in admiration and complete awe or sometimes in jealousy and hate. Not that he cared; he had everything, and he didn't care about those who were just envious.

Since day one, Pein got accepted to this school he started gathering students all around him, but it were only those who he deemed worthy to join his group who were known as The Akatsuki.

At this very moment, Akatsuki consisted of ten members, all, well known as genius with looks and virtually bottomless wallets.

One of these members was his girlfriend Konan Watanabe, a beautiful young woman with the most strikingly shiny blue hair color and the most beautiful blue eyes that could capture any men's attention. With long legs, a toned figure, skin that's in likeness to porcelain, Konan is what people would call the definition of a natural beauty. Pein would never let something happen to her, she was his angel, his origami angel, seeing as she could do the most amazing things with paper.

Konan and he had been friends since childhood but Pein always had taken a liking to her and was excited when they started going out since they were 13.

Together they were the head couple of the school, everyone worshipped them, and Pein couldn't wish for more.

The rest of his members were nearly equally worshipped, mostly by the female population. Each of them had a fanclub, and almost every girl in and out the school was a major fan of at least one of them.

Itachi Uchiha was definitely a sight to behold, with his raven black hair and ebony eyes it wasn't hard for him to get a girl, now if he only was interested in them. The Uchiha's were widely known; with their similar looks most of their members were either famous or already just awfully wealthy. The 17 year old Itachi was the prodigy of his clan, and he would surely follow in his father's footsteps once he'd graduate. He was a genius with the mind of a cunning predator. He saw everything, and always acted like he knew everything; that was what made some people fearful of him.

Although with Itachi's cold behavior he easily befriended Kisame Hoshigaki, a loose lipped 18 year old with blue hair that almost the same color as Konan's. Only not as shiny, or feminine. Black eyes and strangely blue tinted skin tone. Kisame had an enormous height of 6'4", put that together with his strength and you knew he wasn't one to take lightly.

Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's 18 year old cousin was also gifted in the looks department with his spiky black hair and equally deep onyx eyes as his cousin, he had girls falling at his feet. But some minor detail most people forgot was the fact that he suffered from serious mood swings. He even had an alter ego called Tobi. Madara could be considered a genius; his IQ could even rival Pein's.

With Madara's mood swing it wasn't that hard to imagine him getting along with another schizophrenic person. Zetsu Yamaguchi had two sides to him. Akatsuki called them black and white Zetsu, one side was gentle, positive, and loving, while the other one was mean, harsh and almost always negative. Zetsu had special traits, like his hair for example his hair was green, not green in the way when chlorine turns blond into a greenish tint, but his hair was neon freaking green. But it oddly matched his piercing yellow eyes.

Next were Hidan and Kakuzu Jashin, the 17 year old fraternal twins with serious issues. They say twins are alike in many ways, and if it isn't in the looks department, then it is in the way of the mind. Well they obviously never met Hidan and Kakuzu.

While Hidan supported slicked back silver hair and eyes that were an amazing shade cross between amethyst and magenta. Kakuzu had shaggy brown hair with deep pupil-less green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

While Hidan almost never forms a complete sentence without some form of profanity in it, in fact, there probably wasn't a curse word he hasn't used in his overly colorful vocabulary. He is positively the epitome of a loudmouth. So, yes, that means he uses his vulgar mouth all too frequently.

Kakuzu is obsessed with money and is the poster child for cheapskates. He completely detests having to deal with Hidan's constant shenanigans.

The last two were the youngest of the whole bunch; Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa are what you in the female language could call: frenimies. They couldn't stand each other, but couldn't live without the other.

Sasori blood red hair, with brown -and very bored looking- eyes. He is a performing artist of sorts, involving puppets, and he even earns money from it, though, he is already quite wealthy.

Deidara on the other hand has bright aqua eyes and long blonde hair in which half of it was pulled into a high ponytail with bangs covering his left eye. He is also in the performing arts, although, instead of being a puppeteer he is a pyro technician. He loves explosions and creates explosive clay sculptures because in his eyes art is fleeting which contradicts Sasori's outlook on art which was the belief that art was eternal. Because of that, they bicker with each other until the cows come home when they really get into a heated art debate.

These ten individuals are the Akatsuki, they weren't classified as completely 'normal' and they all had their little quirks, but nearly everyone saw them as absolutely flawless. Even if people did see them as odd they wouldn't care in the slightest.

They were perfect.

-================================LiNe BrEaK===============================-

~Chapter One~

Pein was still on his way to class, putting in the extra step to guaranty he wouldn't be late. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

When the orange haired senior rounded a corner he was met with the lovely sight of the cover of a book, hitting him squarely in the face. He stumbled back a little bit before rubbing his now throbbing forehead. He looked down at the book and read the name.

Kiba Inuzuka was written on top of it, Pein knew the kid, it was the same one that would always try to sneak his dog into the academy. Of course he never succeeded with himself and the Akatsuki on watch.

Pein looked to where the book had come from and to his outers disgust he saw what the problem was. Sakura Haruno.

That girl was a royal pain in the ass of not only the Akatsuki, but also the whole school. No one could understand as to why Tsunade had allowed the pink haired girl to enter. She certainly wasn't wealthy and on academic surface she wasn't that good either. Advantaged would even be pushing it, seeing as she failed all her tests.

There was a whole plethora of rumors about her including about being a dealer, prostitute, and one about her killing someone because they called her weird. Not that Pein believed them; even he knew that people in this school tended to overreact to things.

So right now his peaceful morning was being interrupted seeing that the same pink haired girl was currently threatening a certain Kiba Inuzuka who she's probably getting homework from the poor kid who was lucky enough to be the first person to cross paths with the feisty pink haired girl. Not that the kid would mind, seeing that everyone knew he had a thing for the pinkette.

Pein just watched as Sakura had her way with the Inuzuka, he didn't do anything, no, not because he was scared of her, hell, who would ever be scared of the girl and her ridiculously pink locks?

He didn't even know how Inuzuka could like her she always wore a hat that kept her eyes in the shadows and her hair, which she probably kept in a bun was also hidden. She even wore the stupid thing for gym. Mostly, she sported a black skinny jeans that were somewhat ripped with a tank top that stopped above her midriff to show off her skull piercing and a jacket. Okay, so he had to admit, she had a hot body, but so did Konan.

Pein was catapulted out of his thoughts when he heard Kiba approaching.

"Are you okay, Prez?"

"It's nothing Kiba-san, so what did Haruno do this time?"

"She took my homework. Luckily I got some copies of it."

"Good," I said while walking further down the hall.

When he passed the giant window he saw the same bully smoking under a cherry blossom tree.

Pein shook my head, and walked further to my first class, which happened to be the same as the Haruno girl. Although he knew she was going to show up late again.

"As usual," He said.

* * *

**So were back on track, now please review.**

**I know this story was popular, so it would be weird now if I didn't get a review saying that it was at least ok.**

**Now, **

**review**


End file.
